Chasing Dreams
by ClaryFrayMockingjay
Summary: Clary is a shy country girl from a small town village, Jace is a nightlife city guy who breaks hearts as often as he blinks; why are such different souls so drawn to one another? Can something come of this attraction? What is hidden deep within Clary's past? Read to find out... OOC
1. My Heart Will Follow

_**My Heart Will Follow**_

**Hey, hey, hey! New fanfic, whatdya think? Should I just stop with it or are you interested?**

**The Mortal Instruments belongs to Sassie Cassie the person to whom I owe my petty, peasant life.**

**MAJOR OOC!**

* * *

Jace

I could hear the muffled sound of my phone ringing from somewhere in my room.  
"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see the marching band..."  
I finally found it under the pile of both mine and last night's brunette's clothes.  
"Hey" I answered my voice thick with sleep.  
"Have you got any idea what time it is Jace? No? Let me tell you. It's fucking three o'clock. You promised me you'd be here on time to meet me!" The voice whined  
"I'm sorry Kaelie, something came up, I couldn't say no" I smirked glancing at the now asleep brunette in my bed.  
She lay against my duvet completely naked; her hair looked like a rats nest, a result of last night's escapades. Her legs were spread open revealing her core to me and her arms were spread upwards.  
"No way Jace, sorry won't cut it this time" she said unconvincingly  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, we both knew she was going to forgive me sooner or later so why did we have to go through all of this shit.  
"I'll make it up to you tonight Kaelie" I said with a seductive tone.  
She giggled, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that baby?" She asked sensually.  
"Why don't you come to mine around eight and find out for yourself?"  
The brunette in my bed began to stir; she woke up and stretched her naked body fully on display.  
"That late?" Kaelie moaned into the phone  
"I'm sorry, Kaelie, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, you know how it is" I drawled  
"I understand, I guess." She said with a sigh  
I hung up and made my way to the foot of my king sized bed. The brunette smiled at me like and began to crawl towards me sexily.  
We were both already completely naked. I leaned against the foot post and stretched my legs out towards my pillows. She lifted one leg over me so that she was straddling me. She ran her hands over my muscled chest and then gripped my biceps and pushed her breasts against my chest. She lowered her body so that she sat right on my semi hard length. She leaned her face closer to mine and then bit my ear lobe.  
"Was that your girlfriend?" She whispered into my ear  
"Do you want to know?" I ask  
"I take a pleasure in sleeping with guys who are already spoken for" she whispered as she grinded her core against my length.  
That's fucking twisted I thought to myself but then again, I couldn't say much, it takes two to make commit a sin like this one, not that Kaelie and I were married or anything.  
I reached up and groped the girl's breasts and then massaged her nipples in between my forefinger and my thumb, she moaned loudly and threw back her head. I lifted her off my length by the waist and then, after angling myself at her entrance, I was ramming into her, I knew there was no reason to wait for her to adjust to my size, as large as I may be, she hadn't been a virgin for a long time now. She screamed out in pleasure, it was over fast and then I was handing her her clothes.  
"You need to leave now." I told her  
"I'll see you around lover boy" she said with a wink before she walked out of my apartment.

* * *

Clary

I took in my surroundings, this was the last time I'd see this place for a while, I couldn't help but feel the slight twinge of nostalgia and sadness. Ugh, I'm such a wet tissue. Leaving this place was a step in the right direction. As much as I loved the sun burnt orange trees and fields of grass, this place didn't hold many options and lacked adventure.

"You ready shortcake?" My father inquired, his eyes crinkled at the corners and he smiled at me, the grey in his hair glinted in the sunlight. He may have been smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. I choked back a sob, if I cried, he'd cry and then I'd stay.

"As I'll ever be Wolverine" that was my nickname for him, not very inventive I know. His arms were very hairy and that's where the nickname stemmed from.

He held me in a bear hug and kissed the crown of my head, "I'll miss you Cherry Pie" he said tightly

"I'll miss you too, papa" I whispered into his soft but hard chest, blinking back my tears

"Look at you," he said once he'd released me "All big and grownup" he sighed and smiled a bittersweet smile

"I'm not that big papa" I said, referring to my height. He ruffled my hair, he was a giant compared to me, length-wise and width-wise too.

"You've still got time yet" he chuckled "You remind me so much of your mama, she'd be so proud of you, she always wanted this for you, y'know, she wanted you to be a smart, city girl"

"I know papa…" my eyes watered again "I miss her so much" I whispered

"I miss her too sweetheart, I miss her too" he said sadly.

"I can stay papa, I don't have to go, if you need me I'll stay" I say

"What kind of a papa would I be if I didn't let my little girl follow her dreams?" he asked, "No, you'll go, just remember, there's always a home here for you, no matter what"

"I know papa," I said

He knelt down so that he was eye to eye with me

"I love you sugar plum," he said and then he linked his little finger with mine "wherever you go, my heart will follow"

I smiled and allowed a few tears to escape my eyes "Wherever you lay, my heart will stay" I finished the phrase off for him and he kissed the tears off my face

* * *

I walked away from my old life in the quaint little village as the good little farmer's daughter and into the large, neon city that was my new life hoping to God that I hadn't made the wrong decision.

* * *

**Review please x**

**Should I discontinue this or not? Let me know x**

**Also, I will be carrying on with You Keep Me Wild, don't you worry about that (:**

**-ClaryFrayMockingjay over and out x**


	2. I Love You More

_**I Love You More**_

**I highly recommend you listen to Ed Sheeran A Team and/or Sam Tsui and Max Schneider's Neyo So Sick Cover for Clary's POV.**

***All rights belong to Sassie Cassie (Cassandra Clare), Ed Sheeran, Neyo, Sam Tsui and Max Schneider***

* * *

Jace

"C'mon Kaelie, we were never official" _and frankly I'm getting bored of this conversation._

"Oh, I think it goes without saying that being in a relationship of two months means you can't sleep with other girls on the side, Jace!" Kaelie screams, the annoying sound bounces off the four walls of my room.

"Can't we talk about this like adults instead of throwing childish strops?" I ask dispassionately

"Childish strops? I'll show you a childish strop" with that said, or rather screamed, she began clawing at my bed sheets and tearing at my pillows.

"Is this where you brought your little whores Jace? Did you sleep in this bed, the same bed _we slept in_? How would you like it if I brought a different guy home with me every night?" Kaelie's blue eyes were wild and frantic.

"Honestly? I wouldn't mind, I didn't ask you not to just like you didn't ask me not to sleep with anyone else" I say coolly, I really fucked up with this one, who'd have thought she'd turn out to be such a psycho?

"That is it Jace, go fuck around with your sluts, we're done, you'll never see me again. Come near me again and I swear I'll make you regret it" She said with finality. She stormed out of my apartment and slammed the door behind me.

Kaelie's words rang in my head "You'll never see me again" _give it a week, honey._

My phone buzzed in my back pocket, I slid my finger across the screen to answer the incoming call

"Dad" I answer coldly

"Jace" the answering voice is just as cold

"What is it?" I ask; my father and I were never ones to exchange pleasantries.

"Have you managed to get yourself a job?" he asks with a sigh

"Do I really need to?" I ask, my father is a multi-billionaire, that question is pretty self-explanatory

"In that case, your new lodger will be arriving shortly"

"New lodger? What are you talking about?" I ask

"I told you, son, if you aren't able to find a job then I'm going to have to teach you about responsibilities some other way, you are the heir of my fortune, I'm not just about to hand it over to an idiot"

"I can manage on my own; you can't send someone over to live with me"

"It's too late, she'll be arriving tomorrow morning, if she leaves because of you I'll cut you off"

"You'll cut me off? You can't be serious. I need some privacy in my life, believe it or not" I yell into the phone.

"Goodbye Jonathon" I hear the line go dead.

* * *

Clary

My mother's little red VW Beetle splutters as I drive along the dust road. "C'mon little Cliff" I say, remembering the name my mother gave the car. This car had been in my family for around about the same amount of time as me, nineteen years. My mother had bought it a month after I was born, the man had told both her and my father that, although it was old, it was a 'little ball of inferno', they decided right there and then to buy it for me seeing as I'm their own 'little ball of inferno'.

I still remember the day I got it, I was sixteen years old, my mother had been alive then, she wrapped me up in a strong yet soft and warm hug, and whispered in my ear, "Treat her right, she'll be there for you when you need her". I didn't know she was sick then, she'd only told my father. My father taught me how to drive the little Bug. My parents also bought me a cute little white Yorkshire terrier a few weeks later, when the signs of my mother's sickness began to show, when her frame started to disintegrate, when her hair began to fall, when her cheeks began to hollow, when her hours awake shortened and her hours asleep grew longer. I refused to let go, I refused to acknowledge the signs. My mother was fine, the same strong red haired, hot headed woman I knew and loved. I pretended my father didn't cry himself to sleep, I pretended his dark hair wasn't turning silver from stress. My mother couldn't be dying. She couldn't. I shut myself away, I stopped talking, my grades at school lowered and I started losing weight without even trying.

"_Hey Cherry Pie" my mother croaked, her head was wrapped in a white scarf. Her beautiful, thick red hair was now completely non-existent, the hair that you could see mile off, the hair that made the two of us so alike, that represented her fiery personality so well was now all gone._

"_Hiya mommy" I answer shyly, I haven't called her 'mommy' in years but it felt right_

_She smiles and grasps my fingers in hers; I shuffle closer to the hospital bed._

"_Your papa tells me that you haven't been eating and that you've been getting in trouble at school. You wanna talk about it?" she asks sweetly._

"_I'm just scared mommy" I answer honestly._

"_I'm scared too, strawberry, but I need you to be strong, remember what I told you about Angels? It's all true, and I'm going to join them, I'll watch over you with your grandmother, you have to be good, okay? You have to stay strong and live your dreams sweetie, otherwise you'll make me very unhappy" she spoke sweetly, and for a moment, I could pretend a little longer, pretend her hand wasn't freezing cold, pretend the tubes connected to her weren't there, pretend her skin and lips weren't a weird blue-ish white colour. "I need you to look after yourself and your papa. Can you do that for me, Cherry Pie?"_

"_Of course, mommy, anything for you. I love you" I say, choking back the hot tears._

"_I love you more" she answers, before closing her lids and sleeping._

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter, in case you hadn't guessed already, Luke is Clary's father and Valentine is Jace's father.**

**Sorry it's so short and crappy ):**

**Review please, ClaryFrayMockingjay over and out x**


	3. Aphrodite

_**Aphrodite**_

**Hey, inspiration, where you at? I'm in need of some TLC! Seriously lost the will to write ): Does anyone have any suggestions for this story? I hope you enjoy this soul crushing chapter, I sure as hell didn't. Sorry for the horrible update):**

**I'm going to delete this story if the response isn't that good**

**Sassy Cassie owns TMI and all of its characters. The Devil Wears Prada is not mine.**

* * *

Jace

I woke up to the incessant sound of my phone ringing, this was become a routine now. The caller ID read 'Alec'; I swiped my finger across the screen to answer, "What?" I answered gruffly, my voice thick from sleep.

"Jace, get your ass over here now" He sounded angry

"What is it?" I asked impatiently

"Your blonde girlfriend is terrorising me and Magnus..." a loud shriek interrupted him,

"_Did you know he was cheating on me? Did you?" _I heard Kaelie loud and clear, and then I heard Magnus' response,

"Darling, please remove your trashy ass away from my front door or I'll disclose the details of when I slept with Jace myself"

I chuckled; Magnus' comment earned more nasally shrieks from Kaelie and a string of profanities from Alec.

I sighed at the distinct sound of shattered glass, "I'll be there soon" I stifled a yawn, yep; I'd definitely gotten in over my head with this one. This time, it was my turn to make a call.

She answered after about three rings, "Jace, you'd better have a good reason to be calling" Isabelle screamed into the phone.

"I need you to apartment sit for me, my lodger's arriving today, and you're going to have to welcome her"

"What? No way. I have things to do Jace!" I heard a deep, male voice in the background

"Don't you mean '_people_ to do'?" I smirked

"Shut up Jace. I'm not apartment sitting for you"

"You owe me, Iz" I knew this was my last 'you owe me' card I had left but I didn't want both Magnus and Alec on my back and I certainly didn't want to be here for my new lodger's arrival.

Once Isabelle had agreed, I hurriedly threw on a pair of dark pants and a flimsy white t-shirt, the chain and ring around my neck was tucked into my t-shirt. Once I had pulled my black chucks on I made my way out of my apartment, locking my door with a click. My fingers closed around the cool metal keys in my back pocket, I pulled them out of my pocket, pushing the 'unlock' button as I neared my black Ferrari Enzo. The headlight flared to life before dimming again in response. I started to pull out of the apartment driveway, watching as the huge, gothic spires and looming grey building shrank away into the distance.

* * *

Clary

The apartment was very big. It looked more like a church than the swanky, bright, angular building I'd imagined. The actual thing was better than my cliché imaginings, the grey bricks towered extraordinarily high, the ancient looking spires scraping against the blue sky. The serpentine path leading to the thick, oak door was shrouded in trees and an ominous silence. This was not how I'd imagined New York to look. _How peculiar._ I pulled back the huge brass lion head knocker and rapped it against the door, it swung open with a loud screech, revealing a goddess. Literally a goddess. I kid you not, Aphrodite herself stood before me in all her glory, her thick, glossy black hair cascaded around her shoulders in tresses up to her waist, her full pouty lips were rouged with a matte red lipstick, she wore a tight black tank top paired with a pair of high waisted black denim hot pants and 6-inch black peep toe platforms. Her wrist was adorned with chunky bracelets and bangles of all sorts. She gave me a once over and raised her brow, something I'd never been able to do no matter how hard I tried.

"You are in dire need of my help, sugar" she said

"I'm sorry, have I got the wrong place? I'm looking for a Mr Herondale, I'm his new lodger" I said, hoping that I hadn't gotten the wrong directions.

"Clarissa Fray?" Aphrodite asked curiously

"That's me" I nodded

"Ah. Come in Clarissa, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy or Iz. We're going to be the best of friends, I can already tell" she said with a mischievous glint in her chocolate eyes.

"In that case," I said as I stepped into the lobby "You can call me Clary"

"Well, Clary" Isabelle or Izzy or Iz said as she led me to the elevator that would apparently lead me to the apartment I'd be staying at.

The elevator door slid shut and an airy tune filled the air. So far, the interior of this church-like building was a lot more flashy and modern than the exterior had been. It was all sharp angles and abstract shapes and sleek metals and glass. We passed a few doors until we came across one labelled 'Herondale' in black lettering. Izzy pulled a key out of her bra and unlocked it. We walked inside. The entrance was almost like a mini lobby with space to put your shoes and hang your coats. The lobby lead to a sitting room that was connected to a dining room with a large door-less arch way. The dining room was then connected to a kitchen. The sitting room was furnished with a large black leather sofa, a huge plasma television, a glass coffee table and an abstract canvas of blacks and gold's was on the wall opposite the plasma TV. Beneath the canvas was another door which lead me into a corridor, there were two rooms opposite one another, I peeked into the rooms, they were both black and gold, very manly, and furnished with just a wardrobe, a king sized bed and a desk each. Neither looked lived in. After Isabelle gave me a tour she plonked down onto the sofa and switched on the TV. She squealed in delight when she saw that 'The Devil Wears Prada' was due to come on in twenty minutes.

She turned to me "I love this film! Don't you just love this film?"

"I've never watched it" I confessed. From the reaction I got from Izzy you might think I'd told her I was a mermaid.

"What?!" she screamed "You've _never_ seen The Devil Wears Prada?"

I shook my head

"Never ever?"

"Nope, never ever" I answered

"Get in your pyjama's girl! We're going to have a female bonding session" she said

* * *

By the time Izzy and I were comfortable with our pyjamas on and our steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate and whipped cream, the film had already started. My dad was sending my things to me because I didn't think my little Bug would be able to take the extra weight so I'd had to go across the hall with Isabelle to her apartment. She was a lot taller than me so she gave me the smallest sleep-wear she could find, a lacy black lingerie dress that was fitted around the chest and hip area and flowed out a little around my thighs. It only covered half my thighs, she also gave me a pair of tight black girl boxers. I looked at her, absolutely horrified.

"Chill, Clary, I've never worn them before, they were gifts" she said as she came out of her bathroom sporting a tight red mid-riff tank top and shorts set.

"But-they're so...revealing" I stammered, I could feel the blood rising to the surface of my cheeks.

She grinned knowingly and threw a thick, fluffy pink bath robe at me, "We'll be wearing robes too, don't worry, besides, it's just us girls. Jace isn't coming home until he sorts out the mess he made"

I smiled and got into the bathroom to change.

* * *

We were now sat on the sofa in our fluffy robes watching Meryl Streep insult Anne Hathaway on her 'ridiculous' fashion sense. I shifted uncomfortably, I'd never really cared about my appearance, that would definitely have to change by the looks of things. Isabelle and I talked a little after the film had ended but then her boyfriend, Simon, texted her and she left me at the apartment on my own. I didn't mind. It gave me an opportunity to finally relax. I went into one of the bedrooms, hoping to god that it was my one, and took off the robe that Isabelle lent me. I placed it tidily on the desk. I lay down on the huge bed and I was asleep before I knew it.

* * *

Jace

_By the angel._ I actually had to remind myself to breathe. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone so damn beautiful. There, in my bed strangely enough, lay a pale, porcelain skinned doll of a girl with fire-copper hair that was splayed sexily all over my pillow. She was wearing a tiny black lace pyjama dress that had ridden up exposing her black, tight girl boxers. She was small, but she had crazy curves and long legs. Her arms were buried beneath my pillow, her face tilted to the left and her pink, full lips were slightly parted. She looked like she'd been tossing and turning; her calves were all tangled in the comforter. I rubbed my eyes making sure she wasn't just some figment of my imagination. When she didn't disappear, I grew confused. What was this girl doing in my bed? Her chest rose and fell mesmerizingly with every breath she took.

I drew closer to my bed and leaned over her, so our noses were almost touching. She smelled of camomile and lavender. I wanted desperately to touch her hair and skin, but I knew that was out of the question. Her mouth parted a little more and her forehead puckered, she let out a small moan that sent me soaring. Her eyelids fluttered open and revealed the most exquisite emerald eyes I'd ever had the good fortune to see. They widened in shock, the girl sat upright and opened her mouth to scream. I clasped my hand onto her mouth and pushed her against the headboard of the bed with my body. Her chest was pressed against mine and I was between her legs. I almost groaned at the contact. She pressed her finger nails into my arms and tried to set herself free of my grip.

"Shhh," I whispered.

She mumbled and ran her tongue against my palm in an attempt to get me to remove it.

"Be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered more urgently this time. She thrashed her slim legs against my back, making me want her all the more.

"If I move my hand you can't scream" I said "Promise?" the girl rolled her captivating green eyes to show that she wasn't in the position to promise anything with my hand covering her mouth.

"Nod if you agree" I said, the girl nodded, her red curls bounced against her pale, smooth shoulders. I cautiously lifted my hand from her mouth but kept my body pressed against hers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Who are _you_ doing here?" she narrowed her eyes

"I live here. This is my bedroom" I said

The girl's eyes widened in understanding and then a slow blush crept into her neck and cheeks.

"This is your room?" she asked quietly

I nodded, her blush deepened and it took all my strength not to devour her right then and there, on a normal day I would have and any other girl would have responded with just as much ferocity, this girl seemed different though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise" the girl said meekly

"Wait..." I began, "You're my new lodger aren't you?" I asked

The girl nodded.

"Well, Clarissa. What an odd way to meet." I mused

"Clary. Call me Clary"

* * *

**Review, I guess. If I don't get many reviews I'll take that as a 'this story is crap' and delete it x**

**ClaryFrayMockingjay over and out xx**


	4. Adonis & Lavender

**_Adonis & Lavender_**

**Hii, so, this is chapter numero quatro, TWIN TWIN, YEAH. Don't ask, I'm tired and hyper and I've got an exam and I'm not home and I'm not revising and DAMN I'M GOING TO FAIL. That was also gonna be my excuse for such a crappy short chapter, buuuuuuuutttttttt, who am I kidding? My chapters are ALWAYS crappy and short ): Oh well, it's why I'm here, to improve my writing. Just an FYI, I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA with where this story's going, its random and off the top of my head so I'm open to suggestions (: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC'S!**

**TMI is Sassy Cassie's, those of you who know me will know I'm referring to Cassandra thebombdiggity Clare.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, ALSO, SEND ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS, THANK YOU!**

* * *

Clary

The man, Mr. Herondale, was pressed against me, his body touching me everywhere. I was blushing heavily, praying to god and everything holy that he couldn't see my blush or feel the rapid thud of my heart beating against my rib cage. His syrupy golden eyes bore into mine with and I swear I could feel him searching my soul. His sunlight hair brushed against my forehead making it tickle, my ankles were locked against his back; I'd left them there after trying to attack him. He was unbelievably handsome with a chiselled jaw and striking eyes. His skin was a gold-tan colour, he was pretty much an Adonis, scratch that, he was _the_ Adonis. One of his hands was pressed against the small of my back and the other was against the head board of the bed. I shifted uncomfortably at the feel of his toned chest pressing against mine, this wasn't how I'd imagined my first meeting with the person I would be lodging with to go. Mr. Herondale's eyes looked pain when I shifted and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed; a tiny rumble in his chest and throat erupted from him, he released me from his iron grip with a smirk. He sat at the foot of the bed, _his _bed as it transpired. He leaned against the foot-board and his smirk widened as his eyes flickered down my body, which was bare of any covering bar the skimpy pyjamas that my new found friend Izzy had lent me. I blushed even more deeply and attempted to cover myself by folding my arms over my chest.

"If I'd known that you would come dressed like that then I wouldn't have been so apprehensive about meeting you" he said, voice gravelly but smooth and calculated all at once.

I scowled at him, "Obviously the company you surround yourself with finds dressing like this acceptable but unlike your 'friends' I wouldn't walk around like this out in public" that wasn't a dig at Izzy, I liked Izzy, but from what I'd seen for myself and heard in my short run-in with Izzy, Jace was a little, okay, a lot of a man-whore. His smirk only widened, "So, you don't wear this kind of thing in public but you wear it in-doors? I'm looking forward to your stay here, Clary"

"I'm starting to reconsider lodging here, Mr. Herondale" I said, seriously. That seemed to wipe the smirk off his smug gorgeous; sexy..._what is wrong with you Clary?_ I mentally slapped myself

"Reconsidering isn't an option, and please, call me Jace" he said

I nodded and stood up; reaching for the robe that Izzy had given me. I leaned over the bed and my hand closed around the fluffy material. When I straightened back up, I caught Jace's gaze travelling down my body once again, his molten gold eyes darkened. I threw my robe on and made my way towards the door,

"Good night, Clary" Jace had followed me to the door and his breath was warm against my neck as he spoke.

I turned back around to face him,_ big mistake, _I was caught in his golden gaze like a rabbit caught in headlights, he was taller than me by a few inches making it so that I had to tip my head back in order to look into those deliciously caramel eyes of his "Good night Jace" I said softly, my eyes ever so slightly dropped to his lips, his pouty, inviting, soft, sexy lips. _Just imagine what it would be like to kiss him._ Oh my god, had I really just thought that? I spun around and left his room. Why couldn't he have just labelled it "Jace's Room" or something? I sighed as I stepped across the threshold of _my _room, both rooms looked exactly alike. No one could blame me. The room was colder than Jace's had been. It also lacked the presence of a certain golden haired Adonis.

* * *

Jace

I lay awake in my bed that night thinking of the gorgeous red-head that was sleeping in the room opposite me. She was certainly something, hell, she was _everything._ I could still hear the thud of her heart and her soft breathing. I could still feel the way she'd been pressed against me _everywhere, _her soft flesh sexily pressed against my hard flesh. Her jade eyes seemed to be endlessly beautiful and eternal. I shuddered as I remembered the way she'd shifted beneath me, hinting that I let her go, oh god, it took every ounce of my control to, well, _control _my body.

I turned over so that I was on my stomach and breathed in, trying to calm myself, failing miserably as the smell of lavender and camomile wafted into my nostrils. The smell of her. I groaned loudly, trying to push all thoughts of the fiery red-head into the deepest, darkest corners of my mind. I could _not _mess this up; if I did then my father would be on me like a pack of wild dogs. I found myself wondering about Clary's-_oh, Jesus even that name was amazing- _past. I wanted to get to know her, which was insane because I never got to know any girl other than Isabelle and that was only because she was related to me and produced no sexual effect on me whatsoever. It was plainly clear that I felt a strong sexual attraction towards Clary, more so than with the other women I'd been with. It wasn't just her delicious body or her captivating hair and eyes or her teasing scent; it was her shy smile and soft voice and her averted gaze. I would bet any money that she hadn't been with another man the way I wanted to be with her, _hell, I'd bet any money she'd feel a million times better than any other girl I'd been with, I can just imagine-_fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This needed to stop, now. I couldn't fuck this up. I couldn't fuck _her _up, as much as I wanted to. She lives with me. It would cause too many complications. I have to stop thinking of her in that way, I have to stop _wanting _her in that way. It would mess everything up. I'm not stupid, I know sleeping with women is more of a pass time and achievement for me than anything else, which, by my standards, is fine, unless you knew you had to see the girl more than once unavoidably. For some inexplicable reason, I didn't want to hurt Clary by putting her through what I put every other woman I'd been with through.

As sleep's warm embrace consoled me, my thoughts were full of pale, smooth skin, copper-vibrant red hair, shocking green eyes and fields of lavender and camomile.

* * *

I awoke to the glorious smell of...was that pancakes? I rolled groggily out of my bed and jumped into the shower. I turned the faucet to the highest it would go, so that the water was sufficiently steaming. I noticed a skimpy black lingerie dress and boxers set lying in the tub and my thoughts went to Clary immediately, the way her plush chest that had been pressed against me looked in that same lingerie that lay discarded on the ground. I thought of the way her long, slender legs rested against my back and the way her fire hair tickled my neck and chest. I sighed as I turned the faucet down, suddenly in need of a cold shower.

Once I was sufficiently clean and, well, calm; I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my waist and strolled casually out into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was strongest. I nearly did a double take, Clary was wearing a t-shirt, my shirt to be exact, which was so big that it left one of her shoulders bare, it ended mid thigh on her, revealing her gorgeous legs. Her hair was put up in a sexily messy bun of red curls high up on her head she was on her tip-toes reaching up trying to get the _nutella _and maple syrup out of the top drawer. I made my way over to her silently, just a breath away from her, and plucked the objects in question out of the cupboard with ease. I bent my head a little and whispered in her ear, "Is that my shirt you're wearing?" she turned and snatched the _nutella_ and syrup out of my grasp and frowned, "You know it's yours Jace, stop being such a smart ass. I had to borrow one, my things are arriving today; I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" I said. I noticed her check me out as she walked over to the dining table where a plate of steaming hot pancakes was lying in a huge pile. I smirked as I caught her gaze and she blushed before turning away and smothering the pancakes in _nutella_. _You can smother me in chocolate_ I smirked to myself.

"I'm sorry?" Clary asked, hands on hips, an angry scowl on her face, _shit, did I say that out loud?_

I just smirked and dropped her my 'panty-dropping wink' and sat down to eat. The pancakes were insanely delicious, there were strawberries to accompany them and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Clary licked the chocolate off one, suppressing a groan; I carried on enjoying the pancakes, trying to ignore the little moans of pleasure she made whenever she ate any _nutella _until it was driving me crazy, and I'd started imagining that I was the one making her moan like that.

"What is it with you and that damned nutella?" I asked

"What?" she asked

"You- you're unbelievable" I shook my head "with all that moaning you'd think I was involved"

"I'm sorry, does my love for nutella bother you?" she asked, innocently. _How on earth am I supposed to survive this?_

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS CEREMONY:**

**AND THE WINNER'S ARE...**

**Guest, MandyHerondale4 (scary but adorable), xXdifferentandafraidXx (thanks for the cupcake), Cheleyk8 (you're so nice), KyKat (you are like my most loyal reviewer ever, thank you), Guest, Guest, (confusedizzled) Oneofthenephilim (do you have instagram by any chance?) and AthenaLesage (another amazing and loyal reviewer) **

**HAVE A VIRTUAL COOKIE AND VIRTUAL HUGS! I LOVE YOU!**

**ClaryFrayMockingjay over and out xx**


	5. Smells Like Danger

**_Smells Like Danger_**

**Thank you so much for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. Please continue reviewing, reviews make my millennium! Sorry this is so late, but, if you read my other fic, then you'll know that I'm swamped with revision and exams, please bare with me ): Reviews give me the will to write!**

**Special thanks: AtehnaLesage (glad you liked the pancakes), Super S.J, xXdifferentandafraidXx, KyKat (such a wonderful, loyal reviewer), MandyHerondale4 (I'm so happy that my last chapter made you laugh and even forget about your ankle, I hope that's better by the way, thank you so much, I adore you), Dracolover and pbj1992**

**Thanks x**

**All rights go to Sassy Cassie**

* * *

Jace

I'd always hated these meetings for many reasons, the most prominent of these reasons being that these meetings meant that I had to see my father.

He sat at the head of the oak table, his white hair combed to the left meticulously. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a black tie and a white shirt. He pulled at his hair in frustration, messing the whole look up. His eyes looked tired but wild at the same time.

"Crack the problem, Hodge, or you're fired." He roared.

The poor man that was on the receiving end of his anger today, Hodge, was a successful business entrepreneur, he looked over my father's accounts, working out his profit and if that profit was less than the expenditure, it was up to him to rectify that.

There was no real reason as to why I was here, other than the fact that, as the only son of Valentine Herondale, it wouldn't look right on the company if I didn't attend its monthly meetings and Annual Celebratory Dinners. I hated this company with a passion, but I knew it was what paid for my sleek, black Lamborghini Gallardo and my flashy apartment. In fact, my father owned the whole of the area that my apartment block was situated on, so I had a lot to be grateful for. I wasn't ungrateful, not at all, but it was the company that had dragged my father away from home for months on end, it was the company that made my mother eventually give up and leave my father, it was the company that turned my father from a poor but happy, loving man into the cruel, cold, crippled shell of the man he is now. Drowning in his own riches and suffocating in his glory. A girl walked into the room, she had brown, almond eyes and thick, black hair that was cropped to her collarbone. Her hips sashayed as she walked, she looked pointedly in my direction as she leant forward and poured Port into the glass of a wrinkled, podgy business man. She winked and then sashayed towards the door, passing me on the way. She ever so discreetly dragged her hand along my back and dropped a little note into my lap. It read:

_**Call me if you ever need anything,**_

_**(533-099-232)**_

_**Aline x**_

She was definitely a gold digger; I couldn't trust any of the women who worked for my father. They knew too much about me, about my life. They were only after two things; money and sex, in that order. I shook my head with frustration; did I mention I absolutely hated these meetings?

Kaelie had left me 18 voicemails and 32 texts. I'd never had feelings for her, unless you counted the lust that barely lasted. I know what I am, an arrogant, selfish bastard who uses women for their bodies. I'm not proud of it, but that's what I am, I can't change it, just like these women can't change their attraction to wealth.

Those four hours were probably the longest of my life. I was out of the door as soon as was physically possible. What I really needed was a nice, long night with my wine cooler and maybe I'd even give Kaelie a call, if I was really stuck for ideas on how to make the time pass.

The car ride back to my apartment was a lengthy one; I loosened my tie and lit a cigar, all with one hand on the Italian leather steering wheel. No matter what people said, Cuban cigars were better than pot, crack and ecstasy by a mile. The thick, rich smoke was almost like an embrace, except it was too manly for that. I felt myself calm down as soon as I inhaled the beautiful aroma of my cigar. Nothing else could ever have that effect on me.

The apartment was immaculately clean, which was odd, because Dorothea, my maid, only came in on Saturdays and Sundays, it was Friday. Clary sat in the middle of the giant leather sofa and flicked through T.V channels. She was wearing a pale gray sweater with a pair of tight fitting jeans and a pair of black high heels. Her hair hung in auburn tresses around her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. _Nope. Definitely can't fuck her. No way. Oh but I want to. I can just imagine her moans; fuck nutella, who needs nutella when you've got me? Stop. _I mentally kicked myself_. Stop eye fucking her, she's off limits. _She finally noticed me standing in the doorway and she gave me a small smile, she checked me out, almost too sneakily for me to notice, but I did. I'll definitely be spending a lot more time at my apartment now.

* * *

Clary

Jace leaned casually against the doorframe, a cigar dangling from his plush mouth. His sexy, sexy mouth. _Stop thinking about his gorgeous, full, pouty, completely kissable mouth_. He was wearing a fitted charcoal grey blazer with matching, fitted dress pants. Underneath he wore a shirt that was a lighter shade of grey and a tie that was the same colour as his blazer. He smirked lazily at me, dropping me a wink as he sauntered into the apartment. My clothes had arrived and I was dressed in a loose fitting, non-descript grey sweater with a pair of dark skinnies and a pair of black gladiator heels. My first job interview was tomorrow, so Isabelle had offered to take me shopping in order to help me prepare. The interview was with 'Montclair.' a massively successful art gallery.

Jace re emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of whisky; he pulled the glass stopper off with his teeth and poured himself a glass.

"Want one?" he asked as he took a swig

"No thanks" I said as I struggled to concentrate on whatever was on the T.V. He sat down next to me, leaning against the armrest.

"You a lightweight, Clary?" he asked in that delicious voice of his, imagine melted chocolate being poured onto silk. That's what Jace sounded like.

"Trust me, you don't want to see me drunk" I said, he stared at me intently for a while, his gaze both thrilling and intimidating at the same time. He leaned forward, brushing a stray hair from my face, his slender fingers heating my skin where they touched me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, in the crook of my neck. He was close, close enough to smell. He smelled of burnt spices and excitement, he smelled of danger.

"On the contrary, Miss Fray, I think I'd enjoy seeing you drunk. Who knows what kinds of mischief you'd get up to? Who knows what I could get you to do for me?" he said, lowly. I blushed a little, tiny shocks of electricity passed through my body at his words, his proximity kindling a long since buried flame in the pit of my stomach. I looked away from his golden eyes, unable to think whilst caught in his beautiful gaze.

I stood up reluctantly, and made my way towards the door of the apartment.

"I'm going shopping. I'll see you later Jace."

Jace leaned back into the sofa and ran his hand through his golden hair, he smirked looking pleased at my reaction and nodded at me.

I sighed as the door clicked shut behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have moved to New York, after all.

* * *

**Well, what say you? Was it really bad? How can I improve? Talk to me people!**

**Review please,**

**-ClaryFrayMockingjay over and out x**


	6. Damn Nutella

_**DAMN NUTELLA**_

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to MandyHerondale4, for being fabulous and an amazing reviewer. It's longer than usual; you have MandyHerondale4 to thank for that ;) I'm sorry if it disappoints, I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you have fun reading it! I love all of my reviewers! Review please, and who knows, maybe I'll dedicate my next chapter to you?**

**Sassy Cassie owns TMI and its characters; I just make them want to jump each other's bones ;)**

_**IMPORTANT: SO I'VE SET UP A NEW TUMBLR, AND I WAS WONERING IF YOU WOULD BE INTERESTED IN FOLLOWING ME FOR UPDATES ON MY STORIES, INFO, CHARACTER BIO'S, SPOILERS, SNEAK PEAKS ETC. IF A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO FOLLOW ME AND TRY AND GET TO GRIPS WITH THE KIND OF PERSON I AM THEN I'LL SHARE MY URL ON MY BIO X**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

Clary

Shopping with Isabelle was one of the worst decisions I'd ever made in my entire life. She dragged me through boutique after store after boutique until I literally felt like my feet were void of blood. It was so bad that I had to buy a pair of non-descript ballerina flats and wear them in order to survive the whole ordeal. Isabelle didn't readjust her strappy red six inch stilettos once, I, however, even felt the pain whilst donning my new flats. She walked out of each store we entered with a new bag full of clothes, shoes and accessories. If someone asked me what she'd bought that day, I'd answer 'All of the fabric in New York'

My buying was a lot less impulsive, I bought a tight black dress that ended mid-thigh and a pair of four inch white wedges for my interview tomorrow, Isabelle helped me pick my clothes out, which I am extremely grateful for. She also helped me pick out a simple, close fitting white blazer and a simple long-chain, silver pyramid necklace. All in all, the day was painfully successful. We decided to swing by a cute little cafe called 'Crepe and Read'. It was beautiful, the interior was lit with soft, ambient lighting and the decor consisted of ancient looking deep, brown leather sofas, thick, leather bound books, retro car-parts on the walls and little jam jar lanterns on the wooden tables and in random nooks and crannies.

"My feet have fallen off, look, I think I see them down there" I said to Isabelle, pointing at a distant spot in the street, we were sat at a window booth.

"If your feet have fallen off then you should shop at better shoe stores, Clary" Isabelle replied

"My shoes aren't the problem; the world is the problem" I deflected, "The world of shopping"

"Yes, that's right Clary, insult my favourite pass time, that'll make me want to befriend you"

I rolled my eyes and continued clenching and un-clenching my poor, destroyed toes, trying to get my blood flowing again.

A waiter came out of the little kitchen with a steaming pile of Belgian Chocolate Waffles for Isabelle and a _nutella_ croissant for me.

Isabelle watched me wolf down my croissant with something that resembled intrigued disgust.

"What?" I asked

"You eat like you're having an orgasm" she replied, smiling

I nodded, like this was the most normal thing anyone could ever tell me, "I know. It's been mentioned" I said nonchalantly, "It's the _nutella._ Nothing beats a spoonful of _nutella_"

"I see" Isabelle said, though it was clear from the look on her face that she didn't see. No one ever saw.

We chatted, asking and answering questions, getting to know each other better.

It turned out Isabelle is a model for the elite fashion magazine, '_Etoile Noir.' _She met Jace through her parents, they had tried to set them up, Jace and Isabelle both refused adamantly, both being too busy with their lives at the time; their parents didn't stop there though, Mr and Mrs Lightwood, Isabelle's parents, bought her an apartment at Morgenstern Apartments and coerced her into living there. Jace and Isabelle soon found that they weren't attracted to each other's personalities and the whole thing ended before it even began. I was more than a little relieved at this, though I knew it was no business of mine what Jace did, he wasn't even interested in me. I found myself thinking of Jace regularly throughout the day, it was borderline obsessive. I decided that this infatuation with my 22 year old landlord was to be blamed on the fact that I'm an 18 year old virgin, I mean come on, most of the girls at my high school had lost the big 'V' at the age of fifteen, and here I was, untouched. I've been trying to hold out until I meet the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, but I'm starting to wonder if that's possible. It had certainly seemed so at home, in my safe little dust track bubble, but now that temptation was staring me in the face, I was beginning to question my sanity. Damn Jace and his ripped, golden body. How am I supposed to resist those molten gold eyes and that halo of sunlight he has the nerve to call _'hair'_?! Who on Earth could avert their eyes when they were blessed with such a Godly sight, damn those toned legs, damn those golden abs and damn those sexy, sinful lips of his. I was back at the apartment now, I opened the door and almost did a full frontal flip. Jace was lounging on the sofa in only a pair of black, _skin-tight_ 'Calvin Klein' boxers. I could clearly see every plane of hard, defined muscle, every scar and, if I looked close enough, every right bicep was tattooed with a band of intricate black swirls that looked vaguely tribal; needless to say it was immortally attractive. There was a tuft of golden hair on his chest, snaking down to his belly-button, then even further into his boxers. _Oh hot damn._ _For the love of my virginity, put that ridiculously gorgeous body away! Lord, if you can hear me, I'm going to require all of the strength and willpower I can get._ I dragged my gaze away from him before his eyes found mine, he smirked at me and muttered a husky 'hello' before he carried on watching reruns of 'NCIS'

I 'hello'-ed him back and all but ran to my room. My life just got a billion times more complicated. I decided to take a nice, hot bath, there's nothing like a steaming bath to rid myself of tension and to clear my mind. I walked past Jace, grabbed the _nutella_ and a spoon from the middle cupboard, where I had moved it so that I could reach it, and walked into the bathroom. A steaming bath, _steaming, steam, steamy, a steamy bath with Jace. _I growled in frustration, what am I thinking? I pushed all thoughts of Jace to the back of my perverted mind.

* * *

Jace

As soon as Clary was out of earshot I let out a low, smug chuckle. I'd caught Clary checking me out again, she practically ran out of the room. I don't know why I'm so worried about what she thinks of me, I'm attractive, I know that already, but for some reason, I wanted Clary's approval, _desperately_. Perhaps it's because I needed to know that she was as attracted to me as I am to her, not that it mattered either way. She was completely and utterly off limits, no matter how many times I tried to convince myself otherwise late at night, while I was alone in my bed, my bed that still smelled of her. She'd only been here a fortnight and already she had me hooked, from the way she sometimes came out of her bedroom with a wet paintbrush in her hair leaving splodges of colour all over hair ear, to the way she woke up early to make her heavenly breakfast. I even liked her obsession with _nutella ._Damn _nutella_. If it didn't taste so damn good then I'd probably kick it out, trouble was, every time Clary ate any she would make highly inappropriate noises that got me all hot and bothered. It's ridiculous, I'm actually jealous of her _nutella._

Speaking of highly inappropriate noises, a soft moan emanated from the bathroom, _Clary's_ soft moan. Oh, hell no. Did she have a guy here? _I'm going to beat that bastard into a pulp, whoever he is_. No one gets to think about Clary like that but me_, let alone touch her! _I jumped to my feet, another moan sounded from the bathroom, unable to control my raging jealousy, I flung the bathroom door open, it was unlocked. I charged into the bathroom, all metaphorical guns blazing, the room was full of steam.

"Sonofabi-" I stopped short. Clary was lying in the tub, completely naked. Her flawless body was consumed with water and bubbles, her arms were draped across the sides of the tub, spoon in one hand, _nutella _in the other. At my rather heroic outburst, the _nutella _and spoon clattered to the tiled floor. A look of panic crossed her face, and she dunked her head under water, using her arms to gather the bubbles over herself in an attempt to cover her naked body. Too late, I'd already seen enough to send me reeling, both physically and mentally. She resurfaced after a few seconds and stared at me, we gazed into the other's eyes, Clary's eyes darkened with..._oh shit..._her eyes darkened with _lust._ My boxers suddenly became very tight and uncomfortable, Clary's eyes drifted over me, she gasped lightly and bit her lower lip at the sight of my now hard crotch. I smirked at her.

"What are you doing here, Jace?" she asked, averting her virgin eyes. I'm now one-hundred percent sure she's a virgin, but there's only one way to find out...

"I came here to check on you. You were making some highly inappropriate noises and I wanted to make sure you were alright," I answered. "I should've known it was the _nutellas's _doing. Demon spread."

"Well, I'm fine. You can leave now" she crossed her arms over her chest and tucked her chin into her knees, her auburn hair fell out in front of her face, my fingers itched to brush it away. I sauntered towards her, slowly, teasing her. She watched me carefully, her expression guarded, the only thing I could discern from her beautiful, jewel green eyes was the lust she so evidently felt. I crouched down so that I was at eye level with her and brushed the hair out of her face, her breathing caught in her throat. _Damn rules. To hell with my father._ I leaned forward, her plump, pink lips parted, inviting me to taste her. I could smell her, the alluring scent of lavender and camomile wafted up my nostrils. My head was throbbing; never before had the lead up to a kiss produced such a wonderful effect on me. I slid my hand from her face to her jaw, then to her neck. I was going to savour this moment. I was going to make it last. Clary's darkened eyes gazed into mine, then our noses were touching, her soft breaths caressed my face, teasing me, taunting me. Her hands slid up my shoulders and came to rest at the nape of my neck. Her touch sent electrical impulses through me, making me want more. I wanted to devour her. I _need _her, right now, right here in the bath tub for all I care.

"Do you really want me to leave?" I ask; my voice huskier than usual.

Clary opened her mouth to speak, "Jace..." she said my name, the way she said it made me want to ravage her senseless, I wanted to fuck her into the next decade. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Clary's half lidded eyes flew open, her hands finding their way back to her sides. The spell had been broken. The look in Clary's eyes was devastating, I knew what that look meant, she was ashamed, she was closed off from me. I'd missed my chance. _Fuck you universe. _I turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Clary

I released a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. _So close, his mouth was practically touching mine. I could smell_

_his dangerous, gorgeous smell; I could feel his breaths against my face._ That was close. Too close.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**SPECIAL THANKS CEREMONY:**

**MandyHerondale4 (obviously), xXdifferentandafraidXx (no, you're perfect x), Katarina Herondale (Thank you so much x), KyKat (I love you, you're probably my most loyal reviewer , I am now thinking of ways to get Clary to meet Valentine x), pbj1992 (I'm not ready for them to do the frickle frackle yet x), AthenaLesage (a little birdy told me you're offering plates of 'nutella pancakes' in your reviews, I'm flattered although I'm not sure if you're referencing me or if you love them as much as I do x), eileenaileen (here's your update x)  
NEW REVIEWER, YAY!: EVERYONE BE NICE TO MY NEW REVIEWER. WELCOME, DARKESTANGEL11, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. SUCCUMB TO MY PERVERTED-NESS ;)**

* * *

**-ClaryFrayMockingjay over and out x**


	7. Not Made for New York

_**NOT MADE FOR NEW YORK**_

* * *

**TMI belongs to Sassy Cassie ):**

**Sorry for my horrible mess of a chapter):**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Dedication: To KyKat, for always saying the kindest things! I love you! Please stick with me, and I'd like to apologise in advance for any errors at all, this was very rushed, I may take it down later if I can write up a better one ):**

**I love ALL of my reader's, followers and reviewers etc x**

* * *

**Check out my new Divergent fic?**

* * *

Jace

Who the goddamned hell was at the door at such a monumental moment? Not only was I massively- let's call it overactive-but now I had no means of calming myself down. Not even a little. Damn Clary and her damn _nutella_ fetish. In fact, while I'm damning, I might as well go all out; damn her sexy legs, damn her plump lips, damn her fire-red hair, damn her jewel-green eyes and damn the very likely idea that she's still a virgin. I didn't even bother making myself decent before opening the door; the whole world can know what Clary does to me for all I care. I swing the door open, ready to have to deal with Isabelle or Alec or even Magnus; no such luck. Of course it's her, who else could have such bad timing? Who else could ruin everything without even trying?

* * *

Clary

My heart fluttered audibly with my chest, like an oversized butterfly that was hell-bent on escaping the isolation that is my ribcage_. Oh, no, I know where you're trying to fly, traitorous beast, you'll go straight to Jace ._Oh God. Now I'm talking to my heart. Is there no end to my insanity? I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy, pale pink towel around myself. _I have to face him. _But what would I say? What would I do? How am I supposed to look him in the eye after _that? _Whatever that was. He couldn't possibly be interested in me, I'm not the kind of girl guys like him go for; I'm pale, thin and let's be honest I may as well wear a wig of tomatoes with the way my hair looks. I'm not saying I'm hideous; my mother taught me more self-worth than that, I'm simply saying I attract a different type of guy, the kind of guy that will eventually settle down and start a family, definitely not the kind of guy who sleeps with women for fun with no real interest in them and never staying long enough to learn names and background; and from what I've been told, that's just the kind of guy Jace is. A hot player, a really, _really _hot player. Like hot in the way where if I were an anime character I'd probably go bright pink and drool, wait... scratch that; that _is _what I do whenever Jace is around. I can't help that he knows exactly how to push my buttons, he's just so infuriating and it's not just his arrogant personality; it's the fact that I have such strong physical reactions to him that _really _bothers me.

Where was I? Oh, right; I definitely can't be attracted to Jace, no way. Not only is he basically my equivalent to a landlord, but he's also completely oblivious to my existence, except when he sees me almost-naked in a bath-tub, besides; Jace goes for curvy, leggy and just generally gorgeous girls, and why wouldn't he, when he knew he could definitely get them? Not to mention he's an arrogant, cocky asshole. The only reason I feel _anything _towards him at all is because I'm out in New York with the world at my feet, it's exhilarating and the freedom and power has gotten to my head. I just need to focus on how annoying Jace is. _Just remember his crass smile and stupidly witty come-backs. Or think of waterfalls, waterfalls are calming._ Right; waterfalls, crass smile, witty come-backs. I got this.

I opened the bathroom door and slipped out, I'm going to set this straight right now, once and for all. Silently, I padded down the landing to the sitting room, where I could see the soft glow of the television dashing across the walls and floor, creating daunting shadows and oddly coloured light reflections. I walked in, back straight, ready to put an end to my confusion and infatuation, but I was frozen still with shock. Maybe hating Jace wasn't going to be _quite _so hard.

* * *

Jace

Her hands roamed my almost completely naked body; her own body was scantily clad in a tacky, bright red and black lingerie bodice and thigh-high boots. Her tongue probed my mouth, and I found myself wondering what it was that I'd found attractive about her in the first place. I kissed back at first, allowed her to push me on to the sofa and straddle me, she flipped her blonde her onto one shoulder, her face was heavily made up with bright red lipstick and black gloop all over her eye-lashes and eye-lids. The thin coat she'd worn here now lay in a pile at the front entrance. I heard the door open and a sudden intake of breath. My eyes flew open again and I was away from her in less than a second. Clary stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a large, pink, fluffy towel. She looked like one of those girls you saw on magazine covers at beach photo-shoots. Her hair was dripping, her eyes wide with shock and her perfect mouth formed an 'O'.

I looked between the two women in the room. They were complete polar opposites. One was sweet, innocent and unmistakably beautiful without even caring enough to try and the other was corrupt and tainted.

"Jace. You'd better have a good fucking explanation for this" Kaelie spoke first, her blue eyes glared at me accusingly.

Clary watched me intently, her face clear of all emotions now, except curiosity. Her eyes were unflinching not unkind, but somehow they more regret inside me than Kaelie's accusatory glare ever could.

I looked at Clary as I spoke, "It's not what it looks like" I said.

Kaelie huffed, "Oh no? Then what is it, Jace?" she asked. Clary looked at me sadly as if what I'd said was the worst thing I could have said, and even though I knew it was wrong, the look on her face stung.

"It's honestly not what it looks like" Clary finally spoke, but her words were directed at Kaelie.

Kaelie turned her wild eyes to Clary, "Don't you dare talk to me you little slut. Do you get off on ruining other people's relationships? Does it make you happy? I bet your parents are real proud of you, I bet your mom taught you real good about whoring around. You know what they say; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You're just a stupid little girl, and let me tell you, _whore, _you're really shouldn't have messed with me" My blood turned cold, I knew Kaelie was messed up but I didn't think even she'd be capable of saying such things to someone who didn't even deserve it. Clary bit down on her bottom lip and tears stung at her big, beautiful eyes. In that moment, she looked about ready to crack, she looked so vulnerable and broken it almost hurt me physically to look at her. I grabbed Kaelie's arm and hauled her towards my front door.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Jace. I'm not forgiving you, not this time" she yelled, _she's _not forgiving _me? _Unbe-fucking-lievable.

"First of all, Kaelie," I began once I'd pulled her out of the apartment and away from Clary, "We're not together, you ended that yourself, not that I wouldn't have done so anyway. Second of all, you're one hell of a psychopath and I never, _ever _want to see you here ever again" my voice dripped with venom and sounded harsh even to my own ears.

Kaelie blanched with shock, "But, Jace, baby... I need you. We were together two and a half fucking months and you're leaving me for that...that _thieving whore?"_

I released her arm immediately as though her skin and flesh burned me, like some kind of repellent. Maybe it was, "Don't talk about Clary like that. Stay away, I mean it Kaelie. You don't know me, and you certainly don't want to cross me"

Kaelie's voice was hysterical as I turned to re-enter the apartment, "Jace. I _love _you. We can't leave things like this. We _have _to make this work! Jace! Baby, please!"

I slammed the door shut and massaged my now throbbing temples. How had I fucked up so badly with her? I threw on a black t-shirt and grey wool sweatpants.

Clary was nowhere to be seen, her bedroom door was closed and silence blanketed the apartment.

"Clary," I said softly, I stood outside her bedroom door, I tapped the door. "Clary, I know you're in there"

There was no answer, "Clary I swear I'll break the door down"

"What do you want?" came her meek reply

"I want to talk to you"

"Well, too bad, I don't want to talk to you" she said, her voice muffled.

"I just want to explain-"

She cut me off, "You don't have to explain anything to me, Jace. I'm just your lodger; it's no business of mine what you do in your spare time" Ouch.

"Clary just open the goddamned door or I won't be held accountable for my actions" I said, my voice louder now.

She sighed audibly and then the door swung open. She stood in the doorway, hands on hips; wearing nothing but a large faded out baseball tee. The shirt hung loosely on her shoulders and bared most of her thigh.

"Can I come in?" I asked, she hesitated a moment before opening the door wide enough to let me in.

She sat down in the middle of the bed, daintily folding her hands in her lap.

"Well?" she asked

I sat at the end of her bed, facing her directly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unsurely. Why am I here? What do I hope to gain out of this?

"I've dealt with plenty of girls like her before. It's nothing I can't deal with"

"You looked upset, Clary" Clary opened her mouth to speak, a look of indignation crossed her face, I stooped her before she could start, "Don't say you weren't. I _saw _your face"

"Fine. I was upset, happy now?" she said after a moment's silence.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm being serious, Clary. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that, but it honestly wasn't what it looked like-"

Clary cut me off, her face the picture of incredulity.

"I wasn't upset because of _that, _I meant what I said, what you do is none of my business." My heart literally dropped a little. I realised I'd been secretly hoping she'd _cared _enough to be angry at me for my frivolous nature.

"Then why were you upset?" I pressed, hoping not to sound or look deflated.

She lowered her eyes, her fingers played with the hem of her shirt in her lap. My gaze registered the movement and moved to her lap, bad idea, I could see a whole lot of leg, and that just made me want to see more.

"Clary?" I asked, something was clearly bothering her, I found myself wanting to lighten her burden. I know; ridiculous right?

"Maybe she's right. I'm just a little girl, I can't make it here, I don't belong in New York. They tried to tell me you know. They tried to show me I wouldn't last here; they kept saying I wasn't _enough _for the city. Not strong enough, not smart enough, just not _enough _of anything" she bit her lower lip again and her voice was whimsically sorrowful.

"If anyone is smart enough and strong enough to make it in New York, Clary; it's you" I told her, truthfully.

She looked at me and smiled warmly, my heart swelled with pride a little at the fact that I'd been able to make her smile like that.

"Thanks, Jace" she said, but I could tell there was something else on her mind.

"Are you okay now?" I asked

"Yep. Right as rain" she replied distractedly

"Are you sure, Clary?" I said sceptically.

"I'm sure"

* * *

Clary

"_You think you can make it in New York? Wow. You're even more deluded than I thought."_

_Tears stung at my eyes but I forced myself to remain impassive._

"_You think you're an _artist? _You think this is _art?"_ the girl picked up the assignment that had gotten me into the local art school, my most valued piece. She stuck her fist into it, tearing the canvas and then threw it to the ground, the wooden frame snapped and splintered._

"_You're nothing but a red-headed freaky slut and you always will be. Remember that when you come back here and then everyone will see you for the failure you really are"_

* * *

**Sooo?**

**What say you? Talk to me! Exams over soon so hopefully you'll be seeing more of me! (:**

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATE, YES, IT'S GOTTEN TO THIS POINT!**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS CEREMONY:**

**DarkestAngel11 (so, you did succumb;)), ddiva (thankyouuu!)AthenaLesage (hello again) Clancy(I'm glad you enjoyed!), Lexi21, SizzyClace, MandyHerondale4(thank you!), Sowhatifimanaddict(yay, thanks so much), KyKat(I was wondering where you'd gotten to!) and XdifferentandafraidX (so funny)**

**-ClaryFrayMockingjay over and out xx**


End file.
